Confesiones en un día de otoño
by miel-tonks
Summary: Son susurros del viento y lagrimas agrias que no quieren ser derramadas, con momentos así en donde ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro y él besa sus despeinados cabellos; en los que por más que lo intentan, ambos se dan cuenta que en realidad podrían haber sido verdaderamente felices.


**One Shot de uno de mis libros favoritos… **

**Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Little Women me pertenece… claro está, pertenecen a L. M. Alcott. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

***"*"**"**"*"**"*"***

Y son momentos así, cuando la vejez se hace cada vez más presente y abrumada Jo termina sentándose frente a la ventada empañada de la lluvia de otoño y las motas añejas de polvo; cuando, con ojos nebulosos y tristes observa el prado (que ha dejado de ser verde) y los arboles llenos de colores opacos por el terminante otoño en los que rememora –y añora, como no- el largo camino que a sido su vida.

Simpatías y sueños de una vieja que comienza a contentarse con los hubiera de su vida y con las sonrisas de los ayeres.

Sola y abrumada -¿cómo no?- murmura apenas abriendo las labios "_¡Cristóbal Colon!"_ Y ríe un poquito porque algo de la muchacha aguerrida e independiente que era en su juventud regresa a ella: con las mismas botas de hombre y el cabello largo y hermoso, con aquella sonrisa graciosa o con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Parece feliz… es feliz con los altibajos y murmurios indiscretos que parecen pulular cada día.

Es Jo, que corre por el prado olvidado con el sombrero ridículo que al final termina por caerse -pero que no importa mucho- porque detrás de ella corre su amigo, su más querido amigo. Laurie o Teddy, tratando de atraparla con sus fuertes y bienvenidos brazos y cuando al fin logra hacerlo y ambos se observan, sus risas se confunden, y sus ojos se buscan porque es inevitable que suceda. Son esos momentos tan de poca cosa en los que ella logra olvidarse de sí misma un poquito para tratar de concentrarse en ignorar las mariposas en todo el cuerpo, que vuelan delirando como ella y que sólo aparecen –para su desgracia- cuando él la abraza y la observa de esa manera que no es correcta, _que no esta bien_.

Porque así debe ser.

Porque al final del día Laurie seguirá siendo Laurie y Jo seguirá siendo Jo.

Indescifrable y ridículo.

Y su relación, aquella rodeada de tantos momentos divertidos y queridos seguirá siendo lo que es (o no es también) y es que, por más que lo intente Jo, no logra olvidar aquellos silencios indescifrables que de vez en cuando arruinan todo, queriendo creer que no son nada. **Pero son tanto**. Porque son justo esos momentos en donde ambos se gritan lo mucho que se necesitan y lo agradable que sería poder besarse y tomarse de la mano mientras ríen y viajan. Ser esposos, ser algo más. Cualquier cosa, pero algo más.

Miedo.

Es el miedo de ella y el orgullo de él –disfrazado también de temor- lo que no permite que pase algo más. Lo que los mantiene en ese momento traslucido, en el limbo del querer y no poder. Porque quiere, claro. Ambos lo hacen. Pero no pueden.

Eso; _no pueden_, no serían buena pareja. Ambos tienen el carácter demasiado audaz y aguerrido que haría que siempre estuvieran peleando, **como jalar cada uno el extremo de la cuerda y esperar a que el otro caiga primero a la charca.**

Porque es todo y nada aunque al final se vuelve demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Demasiado ignorar y esperar, demasiado soñar y añorar, demasiado todo.

Jo, siempre lo supo -y a veces cree que él también-, que lo suyo terminaría en nada o en _hubieras_ que a veces se vuelven demasiado amargos para soportar. Porque sí; hubiesen podido ser tan felices y amarse tanto, porque sí; ambos se complementan mejor que nadie y porque sí; al final del día el amor hacía el otro no parase jamás extinguirse. La fatalidad aquí es, que son sólo suposiciones, los "tal vez" escondidos tras la mirada anhelante que a veces el otro descubre al observarse.

Y son las primeras gotas de lluvia las que la hacen sobresaltarse y volver en sí y tratar de sonreír, con el nudo en la garganta y los ojos nublados y pensar que al final de cuentas todo salió bien; él terminó con Amy y ella con Fritz y le quiere y sabe que Laurie quiere a su pequeña hermana rubia. **Más que a su vida o más que al otro**, no lo sabe –o quizá sí- pero no lo acepta, ambos están casado con personas distintas y son felices cuando ríen o cantan junto a su pareja porque Fritz a pesar de todo es un buen marido que la adora y acaricia la cara con ternura y Amy es una mujer hermosa y grácil que siempre pinta manzanos y helechos de colores vivos –verde y rojo- que son tan suyos como aquellos guantes blancos de encaje que usa en sus manos y dedos delicados que entrelaza con los de su marido cuando ambos salen a la calle.

Porque todo debería estar bien sin dejar lugar a dudas para plantearse los _hubiera_. Pero no lo es, ese el problema. ¿Los abríamos funcionado? Se confunden con los, ¿Soy realmente feliz? Que aunque soportan, arruinan todo sin arruinar nada porque sus ojos se encuentran y la sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios.

Porque es así, con esos sentimientos añejos que siempre vienen y siempre se van. Porque es así, con la culpa carcomiendo sus corazones y porque es así, con ellos yendo y viniendo, evitándose y olvidándose, pero encontrándose al final, _siempre encontrándose al final_, consolándose, amándose a su manera ingenua y pueril.

Y recordando, ¿Cómo no? con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada perdida, lo mucho que se divirtieron de jóvenes. Porque claro que sí, nada cambia aunque es inevitable que los deseos imposibles apañen su triste realidad.

Son amigos, los mejores amigos que pudieron ser mucho más de todo. Pero que al final de día se conformaron con lo simple y confortante, porque había tanto que arriesgar y tanto que perder… con ellos nunca se sabe y nunca sabrá, por ejemplo, si hubiesen terminado bien o si por el contrario, hubiesen terminado tan mal en aquello de intentar ser pareja que ambos terminaran odiándose. Nadie lo sabe.

Son susurros del viento y lagrimas agrias que no quieren ser derramadas, con momentos así en donde ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro y él besa sus despeinados cabellos; en los que por más que lo intentan, ambos se dan cuenta que en realidad podrían haber sido verdaderamente felices.

Son los _"te quiero"_ que siempre esconden férreos y endurecidos **"te amo"** que ninguno de los dos acepta ni quiere olvidar, ¿para qué? A veces la vida es así, no hay de otra, a veces las cosas no pueden ser, por más que se buscan las puertas terminan cerrándose sin dar lugar a cavilaciones.

Son noches sin luna, son momentos olvidados y alguno que otro beso casto sin motivo que hace que todo termine volviéndose más difícil, para Jo y para Laurie, que tanto se quieren y tanto se buscan.

Porque amar es eso, al menos para ellos, es sonreírse con intenciones y reírse –mucho- mientras recuerdan lo bien que se la pasaron en su juventud. Es perderse en hubieras inútiles que no hacen más que amargar su corazón y esperar, -siempre esperar- la presencia del otro para reconfortar aquella parte de su alma llena de espinas de la rosa favorita.

Al final del día, lo único que queda por hacer es reír tanto que duele el estomago porque son idiotas, imbéciles e irrelevantes, son tan suyos que casi parecen ajenos, imposible olvidarse del otro por más que lo intenten –que lo han hecho- todo termina desastroso y es que siempre terminan buscándose, _se necesitan_, es eso.

Como tratar de contar los granos de la tierra de mar.

Así, con ese último pensamiento Jo apoya la barbilla en su mano y llora sintiéndose estúpida, tan niña y tan hombre y mujer.

Y es que al final Jo sigue siendo Jo y Laurie sigue siendo Laurie. Y no existe un: **ellos **que asfíxiese, porque es uno, separado. Aunque dentro de sus almas ambos se sienten tan suyos.

Son sólo eso, los mejores amigos, ¿Sí? Sí.

"***"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"**

**Vale, acabo de terminar de leer Aquellas mujercitas y siendo honesta conmigo misma…. El final no pudo haberme decepcionado más. ¡Triste realidad! Porque esperaba con ansias que Jo y Laurie terminaran juntos que al final resulto un absurdo que no lo hicieran. Y es que siendo honestos ¿no eran la pareja con más química en todos los libros? Y luego de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que a veces las cosas tienen que ser así, hay relaciones que se quedan en los hubiera… Sí, me lleve una gran decepción que sólo pudo medio controlarse con este pequeño shot. En fin, si alguien lo lee, ¿podría decirme qué opina? **


End file.
